Amor e Desejo
by Amandaoo
Summary: Duas famílias poderosas.Ela uma vampira,comprometida que se apaixona perdidamente por Ele,um vampiro de uma totalmente diferente diferente da sua.Ela,uma Volturi.Ele,um Cullen.péssima em resumaos me deem uma chance.É a minha primeira fic.
1. Os Cullen

**Amor e Desejo**

**Cap.1: Os Cullen**

A historia que vou contar agora é de amor,apesar de seus personagens parecerem sair de um filme de terror.

A família Cullen era a 2ª maior e mais poderosa família de vampiros mundo dos vampiros,eles geralmente não mantinham um residência fixa,a maioria deles é nômade,mais os Cullen eram diferentes em muitos aspectos,eles não bebiam sangue de humanos e sim de animais, e isso,segundo Carlisle,deixava a convivência entre eles mais calma e facilitava a criação de laços de amor e amizades entre família é a 2ª maior por que geralmente os clã nômades não abrigam mais de 3 integrantes e a família Cullen era composta por 7 família era muito poderosa também,porque 4 de seus integrantes tem "dons",que são vulgarmente chamados de super-poderes por humanos.

Seus integrantes "super-poderosos" eram:Alice,que podia prever o futuro,dependo da decisão tomada da pessoa,Jasper que controlava e sentia as emoções dos outros a sua volta,Emmet que tinha uma super-força e Edward que podia ler os pensamentos de todos a sua volta.

Os outros integrantes eram Rosalie,que era muito bonita,Esme que era considerada a mãe de Edward ,Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmet.E por ultimo Carlisle que era considerado o pai deles e o líder por assim dizer,pois foi ele que transformou quase todos de sua família,menos Jasper,Alice.

Eles vivam numa cidadezinha chamada Forks, em Washington,pois lá quase não tinha sol,então eles podiam sair a luz do dia sem parecerem uns diamantes ambulantes no meio da rua.


	2. O convite

**Cap.2: O Convite**

Bom,agora que já terminei de apresentar os personagens,vou apresentar a vocês a historia mesmo.

**EPOV**

Estava jogando xadrez com Alice na sempre muito engraçado jogar com Alice,por que enquanto ela previa minha próxima jogada eu lia seus pensamentos para saber qual seria a próxima jogada todos na sala:Emmet,Rose,Jasper,Esme e nos riamos muito com nosso jogo quando Alice do nada parou e olhou do nada para lugar nenhum e ficou nos calamos também,ela estava tendo uma visão.

-Alice,o que aconteceu,o que você viu? Perguntou Esme,nervosa.

-Nada de mais,mãe...E só que um mensageiro dos Volturi,esta vindo,para nos entregar alguma coisa...parece um convite não sei...mais ele esta vindo rápido...provavelmente estará aqui amanha a noite...mais não se preocupem...não deve ser muito preocupante.-respondeu ela.

-Se tratando dos Volturi...quase sempre é preocupante...-falou Rose.

-Mas eles não vão arrumar confusão,não com a gente...-disse Carlisle.

Era verdade,nós os Cullen,éramos muito poderosos e seria mais vantajoso para os Volturi que nós fossemos seus aliados e não seus inimigos.

-Tem razão,Carlisle...eles não farão nada para nos prejudicar...

Quando acabamos de jogar cada um foi para o seu quarto ,ou melhor, cada casal foi para o seu quarto...fazer sei lá o que,bom na verdade eu sabia muito bem o que eles estavam fazendo no quarto.

Era horrível escutar os pensamentos deles quando estavam o pior é que todos eles,sem exeção estavam ,se com um casal já é horrível imagina com 3 o pior estava para chegar porque eu comecei a ouvir Carlisle e Esme.

Apesar de ser "adotado",eu os considero meus pais e imagina você escutar os seus pais horrível passou a ser ão eu resolvi dar uma volta,ir caç antes de sair eu precisava dizer aquilo.

-Ah...pelo amor de Deus...será que dava pra vocês pararem de pensar... principalmente você mãe...que horror!!!!-

mesmo de longe consegui ouvir uma risada estrondosa de Emmet.

Resolvi dar uma volta na cidade,então fui até caminha cominho comecei a pensar...o que será que os Volturi queriam com a gente?A gente só queria distancia deles,porque toda vez que um deles nos encontrava ou nós encontrávamos um deles,eles vinham com aquela proposta sem noção,eles ou melhor Aro,queria que eu e Alice nos juntássemos aos Volturi,mas não porque gostava de nós,mas por causa dos nossos dons...e isso enchia o saco...Apesar de que fazer uma visita eles não seria má idéia,dizem que tem uma nova integrante nos Volturi,não sei...tenho que perguntar a Carlisle sem falta por essa nova integrante...eu sei muito pouco sobre ela,e tenho que admitir que eu estava curioso para saber as respostas que Carlisle iria me dar.

A essa altura eu já estava em Seattle...andando calmamente pelas ruas...tinha algumas pessoas na rua então eu não podia correr na minha velocidade fiquei entediado e decidi voltar pra casa.

A essa hora eles já deveriam ter acabado com a aquela não me conformava,Esme minha querida e doce mãezinha,...que nojo!Não que eu não goste disso,eu adoro...apesar de estar na seca por um bom nem pensar nisso.

Eu estava na porta de casa já.Eu sempre fui o mais rápido da minha família.

Logo que entrei minha mãe já veio me passando sermão.

-Edward Cullen,que história é essa de ficar fazendo certos comentários sobre mim e seu pai...nossa privacidade é só nossa,ok?!-

-Mãe...eu ouço pensamentos,como você espera ter alguma privacidade,do meu lado...eu também sinto muuuuuitíssimo por ter ouvido,mas o que eu posso fazer...!!!.disse rápido.Já não bastava ter escutado aquilo,ficar falando disso só fazia certas lembranças voltarem,argh!!!

-Tudo bem...não vamos mais ficar falando disso!.-disse Alice.

Graças a Deus...alguém tinha o bom senso de interromper aquela conversa.

Alice logo pensou._De nada!!!_.

Emmet estaria quase chorando de tanto rir,se estavam segurando risinhos na sala,inclusive meu pai.

Foi ai que lembrei do assunto que estava me deixando curioso sobre os Volturi.

-Tah,já chega,Emmet....Carlisle eu queria fala com você...se você não se importar?.

-Claro,filho...mas só se você prometer não tocar naquele assunto de novo...tava me deixando extremamente constrangido...-acrescentou ele.

-Tudo bem...pode ser no seu escritório?!.-queria ficar sozinho com ele,apesar de saber que todos estariam escutariam escutando,já que nós vampiros,possuímos uma super-audição.

Quando chegamos ao escritório,Carlisle falou.

-Então...o que você quer me dizer?.

-É que...eu estava curioso sobre os Volturi e sobre esse novo integrante,tão poderoso que esta com deve saber,não é?Sobre essa historia e esse integrante novo...-eu estava mesmo curioso.

-Ah,sim,é isso...bom eu vou te contar,mas eu não vejo porque você querer saber essa história?-eu sinceramente também não,eu simplesmente estava curioso,pás o porque disso nem eu sabia.

-Só curiosidade...-deu um sorriso torto.

-Tudo bem então...bom...tudo começou a muitos anos atrás,eu não sei a história em detalhes,só quem sabe tudo,tudo mesmo é Aro...a muitos sec. atrás Aro encontrou uma menininha...num incêndio,que houve em a tocou mas não conseguiu ouvir absolutamente nenhum pensamento da menininha,isso certamente o intrigou muito,então ele a a treinou como uma verdadeira Volturi...mesmo sendo humana,aos 17 anos ela já sabia muitas línguas e sabia lutar melhor que ele próprio,então ela a transformou e ela é para ele como sua filha legí depois que ela a transformou ela viajou pelo mundo e voltou é muito conhecida nos mundo dos vampiros,por ser a única vegetariana na família Volturi,no entanto eu não sei seu nome...todos a conhecer somente por "Olhos Dourados".Estou surpreso que você não tenha ouvido falar nela...dizem que é a mulher mais bonita do mundo!Todos os vampiros a pediram em casamento...mas atualmente não sei se ela é comprometida ou não,faz anos que não ouço falar nela...-assim ele terminou,mas esse pequeno discurso não tirou minha curiosidade,só a aguçou mais ainda eu agora tinha curiosidade de saber como ela era,já que Carlisle disse que era a mulher mais bonita do mundo, e eu sinceramente não acreditava que existia uma mulher mais bonita que Rosalie.

Eu passei o dia muito pensativo,só pensando em como seria essa Volturi chamada "Olhos Dourados".

**ALPOV**

Edward estava muito pensativo,desde que Carlisle falou de "Olhos Dourados".Eu sinceramente não gostava de chamar Bella desse jeito,nem ela gastava tanto assim,apesar de que ela achava que um codinome era bom para que ninguém pudesse acha-la tão facilmente e também servia para impor autoridade,já que ela era uma General Alpha.

**Narrador:** Tudo bem,tudo bem...eu sei que você não deve estar entendendo vou explicar....Alice conheceu Bella "Olhos Dourados" antes de se juntar aos Cullen...quando Bella viajava pelo mundo...elas ficaram muito amigas em pouco tempo,ela sabia que Bella era uma Volturi e que elas teriam que se separar logo...pois Jasper chegaria e Alice iria viver com os ,ta explicado!

**ALPOV**

Neste momento bateu uma saudade arrebatadora de Bella...fazia muito tempo que eu não a via...eu sabia que iria encontra-la logo,mas quando?..nesse momento senti uma angustia misturada com ansiedade.

-O que você tem,Ali?Estou te sentindo tão angustiada...-disse Jasper.

Só ai eu percebi o que ele estava do meu lado...quando olhei pra ele toda angustia,toda a ansiedade passou e eu sorri...apesar de estar morrendo de saudades...

-Nada...só estava pensando numas coisas...mas já passou!disse rápido.

-Tudo bem...então..vou jogar vídeo-game com o Emmet...voce vem?-perguntou Jasper.

-Daqui a pouco...-

-Ok!-

Quando ele saiu...meus pensamentos voltaram...e eu agradeci mentalmente que Edward não estivesse em casa...ele estava caçando então,eu decidi manter segredo quanto a Bella,ou melhor,"Olhos Dourados"...eu tinha previsto que Edward e Bella iriam se conhecer...e eu acho melhor ela mesma contar sua história a Edward no momento certo...eu não sabia o porque eu estava fazendo aquilo,mas eu tinha um forte pressentimento que isso seria a melhor a fazer.

Acho melhor parar de pensar nisso,Edward esta chegando.

Rapidamente eu estava na sala com os meninos...na minha velocidade abriu a porta e entrou.

**EPOV**

Quando entrei,automaticamente revisei os pensamentos dos que estavam na sala:Alice,Jasper e quase tudo normal...eu achei aquilo meio estranho,Alice estava traduzindo o hino do Brasil para o inglê,ela só fazia esse tipo de coisa quando queria esconder seu pensamentos reais de mim.

-O que foi Alice...voce esta estranha?!.perguntei.

Automaticamente todos estavam na sala prestando atenção a conversa...

-Nada ué...eu não posso simplesmente ter privacidade na minha cabeça?!

Não é sempre que eu quero você escutando meus pensamentos...que eram pra ser sómeus sabe?!.ela respondeu rude...eu achei aquilo mais estranho ainda,Alice quase nunca falava nesse tom comigo.

-Tudo bem,tudo bem....-respondi conseguia ser uma montra quando estava com raiva.

-estamos nervosinhos hoje...anã de jerdim-disse Emmet, so pra piorar as coisas.

-Emmet cala a boca!!!-dissemos em coral.

-Eu hein...complô agora!!!-disse ele todo ofendido.

Todos começaram a rir da cara dele...mais do nada todos paramos e lhamos pra porta.O tal mensageiro tinha chegado.

-Alguem abre aporta pelo amor de Deus!!!!!!-disse Esme nervosa.

Rose foi correndo abrir a porta.

-Boa noite...aqui é a residência dos Cullen?!

-Sim.-disse Carlisle simplesmente.

-Bom eu sou Pietro...da guarda Volturi,hoje a mando de Aro,Caius e Marcus vim lhes entregar um convite!-disse Pietro fomalmente.


	3. Itália

**Cap.3:Itália**

-Convite?!-Perguntou Carlisle.

-Sim,a filha de Aro Volturi,mais conhecida como "Olhos Dourados"...

acaba de voltar e os Volturi vão dar um baile de mascaras no castelo em Volterra,e é claro que não deixaríamos de convidar uma família tão importante como a de vocês...alguns convites são abertos,ou seja,além de vocês serem convidados para o baile também são convidados a passar algumas semanas no castelo,como se fosse um tipo de férias para vampiros,um lugar onde vocês não teriam que esconder o que realmente são.-terminou o mensageiro.

-Oh...seria ótimo...e quando nos devemos partir?.-perguntou Esme.

-Ah...quanto antes melhor.-disse Pietro,o mensageiro.

-Ótimo,amanha mesmo nós iremos!!-

-Bom,já esta na hora de ir...outros convites a serem entregues-

-Até logo então.-disse Carlisle apertando a mão de Pietro.

-Até.-e então ele saiu e Carlisle fechou a porta.

-Eu acho que vocês aceitaram esse convite rápido demais...-falou Rosalie,ela estava sempre desconfiada de tudo,as vezes isso era um saco.

-Nós não temos que temer nada...além do mais,seria ótimo passar algumas semanas sem ter fingir ser quem não somos para os humanos...-falou Carlisle.

-É verdade...então que horas nos vamos...?!-falou rápido Rosalie,parece que ela só estava querendo arranjar uma desculpa para convencer a si mesma de que nós não temos nada que temer.

-Nossa Rose...por essa eu não tava esperando!!!-disse Emmet rindo.

-Ra,ra,ra...muito engraçado...então...que horas?!!!-perguntou Rose agora,até meio que era a que menos gostava da idéia de ter que se fingir ser humana.

-Três horas da tarde...pra chegar lá de noite!!!-falou Esme.-Carlisle já esta comprando as passagens.

-Ah estou tão ansiosa pra gente chega lá...to morrendo de saudades da...-deixou escapar Alice.

-Morrendo de saudades de quem Alice?!-perguntou Jasper desconfiado.

Era impressão minha ou ela tava com ciúmes?!.

-Da cidade ué...eu hein...é um cidade tão bonita!!!-disse Alice com uma cara de santa que não me convenceu...essa baixinha sabia ser má quando queria...que isso...é sacanagem ficar me bloqueando desse jeito,ela sabe como eu fico frustrado quando não escuto os pensamentos...se bem que a privacidade dela,neh?!Mas e daí?ela também fica frustrada quando não consegue o futuro de alguém...ela me entende!!!

-Hummmmm...sei!!!-falei com um sorriso malicioso pra ela.

-Edward...você fala da Rosalie mas você também é igual a ela!!!desconfiado que nem uma mula empacada!!!

-Tah,tah já chega...Edward vai arrumar sua malas...Alice,querida, vem me ajudar com as minhas...não sei que roupas devo levar...acho que vou ter fazer compras logo!!!-pelo visto Esme também tinha entrado pro clube "fazer compras que nem uma maníaca é demais" da Alice e da Rose. Se bobear elas gastam um milhão toda semana no shopping.

Subi pro meu quarto e fui mexer no meu closet e também não sabia o que por na mala,não porque eu tinha pouca mas porque eu tinha roupa suficiente pra vestir Forks inteira e ainda ,Alice....baixinha intrometida...se mete ate no meu guarda roupa...mas o que eu posso fazer,ela ainda continua sendo a irmã que eu mais gosto...ela e emmet...não que eu não goste dos outros,mas é um questão de afinidade.

Edward para de pensar besteiras....pense em coisas mais interessantes...como essa mulher misteriosa que todo mundo diz que é a mais gostosa do mundo...huh...to louco pra conhecer...é Edward sem duvida você ta precisando tira o atraso,já ta começando a ter alucinação,é você precisa pega alguém o quanto antes...bom,são 4 da manha ainda deve ter alguma mulher na rua...

Eu sempre saube do meu charme...eu sabia que desse o sorriso certo pra qualquer,ela se jogaria nos meus braços...

Então sem pensar duas vezes...sai pela janela e fui dar um volta na cidade...como eu pensei ainda tinha algumas mulheres na rua...prostitutas é claro,mas não deixavam de ser mulheres...fui na mais bonitinha é claro...e tratei de por a voz mais sexy que eu podia fazer...

-Boa noite...-disse a ela que ficou pasma...e pensou:_Se deu bem...nossa que cara gostoso...OMG!!!!_

-B-boa noite- disse ela gaguejando -em que posso te ajudar?-disse ela num tom que ela queria que saísse sexy,mais foi um fracasso total...

-Você tem certeza que não sabe?!-soltei um risinho falso...ela pareceu se derreter toda:_Sou toda suaaaaa!!!_.Menos de um segundo depois eu estava num beco escuro com ela,a beijando vorazmente...deixando seu corpo todo cheio de chupões.É eu realmente tava na seca...tirei sua roupa toda enquanto ela desabotoava meus a ajudei nessa parte,em poucos segundos eu já estava penetrando...minhas estocadas estavam tão fortes que senti que ela gozou logo na segunda,eu não estava sendo nem um pouco delicado,mas e daí?era o trabalho dela mesmo...eu gozei dentro dela...eu me senti muito relaxado naquela hora....muito aliviado,sexo sempre me deixava de bom sai de dentro dela rapidamente pus minhas roupas e esperei ela por as dela...deu o dinheiro pra ela,100 dólares...foi bom,mas eu nunca costumava pagar muito pra ter sexo na hora que eu queria,eu era rico...mas não era por causa disso que eu jogar meu dinheiro ouvi o ultimo pensamento dela:_Apesar disso ser uma mixaria...valeu a pena transar com um cara desse...só não entendo por que ele precisa pagar...eu daria pra ele de graça se ele me pedisse..._

Era verdade,mas eu simplesmente esqueço desse detalhe as vezes.

Quando cheguei em casa...não queria entrar pela porta da frente,minha mãe tava lá e ia ser meio constrangedor chegar na frente dela to amassado desse jeito...então decidi entrar pela janela do meu quarto...quando entrei Alice estava sentada na cama,analisando minha mala...

-Edward você é tão ruim nisso...nenhuma dessa roupas combina, você tem que estar sempre lindo lá no castelo...-o que ela queria dizer com "estar sempre lindo" .

-Aff...pra que Alice?!-respondi simples...pela cara dela achei que ela ia desmaiar...eu hein?!!mas vampiros não desmaiam.

-Voce não tem senso nenhum de moda...e se você conhecer alguém e especial...tem que estar sempre lindo pra ela afi....-ela na hora pensou:_ops..._

_Acho que falei demais...!!!_

Ah é Alice...e quem seria essa mulher hein...a tal "Olhos Dourados"...-falei com um sorriso torto...tava na cara que era aquilo...mais a expressão dela mudou...e ela disse.

-Ah,não seja ridículo Edward...voce nem a conhece,eu não estava falando dela estava falando da Tânia...ela também vai estar lá...-disse com um sorrisinho inocente na cara...essa anã podia enganar qualquer um menos a mim...mas deixa pra lá...resolvi engolir essa historia de Tânia...

-Voce sabe que eu não gosto da Tânia...eu fiquei com ela uma vez e você já vem com esse negócio de namorar e casar,argh...Edward Cullen nunca vai se apaixonar...-falei...baixinha entrometida...eu?e Tânia?nunca!!!

-Nunca se sabe Edward...mas eu acho melhor mudarmos de assunto...então já arrumou as malas?!

-Jah...mas parece que você vai querer fazer de novo neh?!fica a vontade...vou tomar banho.-falei e sai pro banheiro deixando ela sozinha...

-Pois é ta precisando...desde quando você passa perfumes baratos Edward?!-disse ela...soltando uma gargalhada.

Aiiii....baixinha enxerida anã de jardim....mas era verdade...eu tava cheirando a perfume barato...mas pelo menos eu relaxei...

Quando sai do banho já eram 2h,eu me troquei rápido e desci com as minha malas...Carlisle,Emmet e Jasper já estavam lá...mulheres...ncrivel como pra elas...10 minutos quer dizer 1 hora pra elas...

Depois de 30 minutos elas desceram,eu e Emmet estávamos jogando Guitar-Hero...eu tava ganhando claro...a musica era a que eu mais gosto..Trought the fire and the flames do Dragonforce no expert.

Quando a musica acabou...eu ganhei e Emmet ficou choramingando que uma criança...sério,as vezes parcia que ele tinha 7 e não 70...

-Ah...Edward não é justo...você usou seu dom...seu trapaceiro...

-Ah fala sério Emmet...quantos anos você tem? 7?

-Tah calem a boca...a gente já ta atrasado...vamos logo...-falou Rosalie.

-Pois a gente tah atrasado...culpa de quem...e desde quando 10 minutos virou 1 hora...hein?-disse Jasper.

-É por isso que nós fazemos o papel dos adultos...-disse Carlisle a Esme que começou a rir..entramos no carro e Emmet continuou choramingando durante o caminho,quando chegamos fizemos o check-in e embarcamos...aleluia,tava chegando a hora de conhecer essa mulher misteriosa chamada "Olhos Dourados"...a curiosidade tava me matando.

ITÁLIA...mal posso esperar...

__________________-_______________________-________________

Obrigada a todos que lerem até a agora a minha,eu sei que ela é meio louca...mas espero que vocês estejam gostando!!!

**Márcia B.S:**vo explicar...a Alice conhece a Bella,mas elas se conheceram antes da Alice se juntar com os Cullen e com o Jasper...Dos Volturi a Bella é a única vegetariana a Jane não é...eles mandaram um mensageiro pra avisar do baile...ah e quando a Bella conheceu a Alice ela ainda não era vegetariana...eu sei que é meio confusa...mas espero que você continue lendo..bjss

**Fata Morgan:**brigaduuu....continue lendo que eu vo posta cada vez mais...!!!

**Cat e Dan:**nossa que legal que você gostou...eu leio alfumas de suas fic...vcs escrevem pakasss...sim ele vaiii...mais calma...eles ainda nem se conheceram...ainda tem muuuuuuuuita coisa pra rolar...

**Teyas:**pod dexa q eu post sim...bjssssssss!!!

Gente....please quem ler...deixa uma review...não custa nada...bjsssssss!!!

Até o próximo cap...muiiita coisa vai acontecer no próximo cap.!!!

X.O.X.O

Feliz 2009!!!


	4. O Castelo Volturi

**Cap. 4:O Castelo Volturi**

Quando desembarcamos na Itália,logo senti a diferença...o aeroporto de Volterra era mil vezes maior que o de chegamos já eram 07:30 da noite...então não teríamos que nos preocupar em parecer diamantes ambulantes no meio do eu já tivesse ouvido falar deles,principalmente nos últimos dias, eu nunca tinha vindo á Volterra muito menos estado no famoso castelo subterrâneo Volturi.

Assim que pegamos nossas malas avistamos um guarda Volturi nos esperando em frente a bilheteria.É obvio que não estava com nenhuma plaquinha escrito Cullen, nós sempre sabemos diferenciar humanos de vampiros.E alem do mais que humano usa óculos de sol no meio do aeroporto e á noite?!

Fomos ao encontro dele.

-Vocês são os Cullen,certo? se aproximou pra falar.

-Sim e você...quem é?-perguntou Carlisle,num tom educado e formal

-Sou Félix,membro da guarda Volturi...vim para levá-los ao castelo.-disse ele,parecia que ele não gostou muito da gente ou então não queria que fosse ele a nos levar ao castelo,sei lá.

-Ah,claro...-disse Esme...ela estava muito exitada,mais o mais entusiasmado de todos era Jasper...coitado,o entusiasmo dele não devia ser tanto assim,é só que como todo mundo tava animado a animação de Le devia ser em dobro.

-Tudo bem,então...me acompanhem.-disse Felix...ele pensou:_mas que saco...por que tinha que ser logo eu a levar esses ai pro castelo...podia ser o Alec,a Jane...sei lá...mas logo eu!!!que porra!!!_

As vezes escutar pensamentos é muito conveniente,pensei comigo mesmo.

-O que ele tah pensando Edward?-perguntou Emmet...-pela cara dele não deve ser boa coisa...-

-Nada...só que ele queria que não fosse ele a buscar agente aqui...não sei por que...mais eu entendo...ser baba de uma família de vampiros deve ser chato mesmo...-falei rindo.

Emmet também riu.

Nós entramos no carro,que alias não era uma carro qualquer era uma limosine preta..._que chique!!!!_.pensou Rosalie.

Chegamos á uma rua sem saída,onde saímos e o carro foi estacionado,numa garagem enorme,cheia de carros...um mais lindo e veloz que o outro...algum dia eu ia ter uma coleção igual a essa!!!pensei.

Fomos levados á um elevado muito luxuoso...as paredes eram forradas de veludo cor de vinho...e o chão era tão preto parecia mais um espelho,Felix entrou primeiro e nós entramos em Carlisle e Esme,depois Alice,Jasper e Rosalie e Emmet, e por último apertou o botão nº5...e disse:

-O senhor Aro quer vê-los antes de vocês irem se arrumar em seu quartos.

-Ah claro...mas e as nossas malas?-perguntou Jasper.

-Dexem aqui mesmo no elevador...elas serão levadas as seus respectivos quartos.

Quando chegamos ao quinto andar...vimos o corredor...só ai deu pra perceber o quanto os Volturi gostavam de luxo e ostentação...o chão do corredor era de um mármore bege e nas paredes tinham vários espelhos retangulares com armação de ouro maciço era um corredor bem longo onde só havia uma porta enorme de madeira talhada,um tipo de madeira muito raro,que hoje em dia não é mais usada...só essa porta valia mais que o meu carro...Felix abriu a porta para nós,naquela sala tinha um enorme escritório com 2 estantes enormes de madeira talhada que iam até o teto,uma na parede da esquerda e a outra na parede da direita,no outro canto da sala tinha um sofá preto com almofadas brancas de couro e no meio um mesa grande de madeira também,2 cadeiras com assentos de couro preto e atrás da mesa tinha um enorme cadeira de couro preto também onde Aro se encontrava.

-Oh...finalmente vocês vieram....estávamos ansiosos pele sua chegada. Carlisle,meu amigo, quanto tempo não? Aro,com uma alegria que não parecia nem um pouco falsa,li seu pensamentos e vi que sua alegria aparente batia com seu pensamentos.

-Pois é,Aro...muito tempo mesmo...125 anos não?-falou Carlisle que não parecia tão entusiasmado quanto Aro,mas era o jeito dele...ele sempre foi assim,desde que o conheci,mais na dele.

-É realmente muito tempo!Essa eu acho que é a sua família...-foi uma afirmação.

-É sim...esses são Emmet,Rosalie,Alice,Jasper,Edward e Esme,minha mulher.-agora ele estava mais entusiasmado que antes.

-Oh...muito prazer...sou Aro Volturi.-disse ele estendendo a mão e apertando a mão de todos nó momento senti que ele estava usando seus poderes com agente...ele também podia ler mentes como eu,mas pra isso,ele precisava de contato físico.

-É...a gente sabe...-falou Emmet do nada,dando uma risada...Rosalie deu uma cotovelada na barriga dele e disse:

-Emmet!- rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrssrsrsrsrs....Emmet e seus comentários fora de hora.

-Tudo bem...-sorte que Aro era tão gentil.

-Bom como vocês já sabem minha filha voltou e vou um baile em comemoração de sua chegada...espero que vocês gostem da estadia aqui no castelo...-disse Aro...ele estava sendo muito hospitaleiro e tal mas não falou nome verdadeiro de sua filha o que me deixou mais curioso ainda.

-Carlisle...quanto tempo o que você andou fazendo durante todos esses anos?-perguntou Aro.

-Ah...continuo trabalhando como médico,em Forks agora,e além disso...bom juntando uma família...-Carlisle brincou.

-Oh...é mesmo...você ainda não estava com sua família quando nos conhecemos não é?-era verdade...Carlisle me contou que chegou a viver com Volturi por alguns anos...mas acabou se mudando,porque os Volturi na época faziam pressão para que ele abandonasse sua dieta vegetariana...e também por que queria fazer mais uma faculdade de medicina e o fato de poder sair só de noite,era muito cansativo para ele,e quando acabou a faculdade e começou a trabalhar em hospitais e me encontrou...e depois Esme e assim por diante...

-Não,apenas alguns anos depois encontrei Edward...-disse Carlisle relembrando em seu pensamentos.

-Oh...Edward...vejo que você é o único solteiro entre os Cullen,não é?-por que ele estava perguntando se ele já sabia a resposta...

-Vê...como assim?-perguntou Esme.

-Aro Le pensamentos assim como eu...-disse a Esme.

-Não como você...você é mais poderoso,eu só posso lêr os pensamentos de alguém quando os toco...-disse ele humilde.

-Eu não acho que Edward seja o mais poderoso...Aro pode ler cada pensamento que você ao longo de sua vida e ele também vê suas lembranças...-disse Carlisle...como se estivesse declamando um poema.

-Oh...então quando nos tocou...-disse Alice.

-Li cada pensamento de vocês...-disse todo nós ficamos surpresos com essa revelação.

-Ah...voce pode fazer isso com todas as pessoas?!!-perguntou Jasper.

-Não...há uma exeção..."-disse ele,ainda com um sorriso educado no rosto.

-Ah, é mesmo...quem?-perguntou Alice,como se ela já não soubesse a resposta.

-Minha filha...-disse com um sorriso que me pareceu de...orgulho no rosto.

-Cara...sua filha é sortuda hein!!!!-falou Emmet gragalhando...Aro também riu e pensou:_tah ai um cara que não tem medo de nada...ou é sem noção mesmo!!_

Olhei pro lado rapidamente...Rosalie estava berrando...nos pensamentos claro...ja não bastava o marido dela ser um poio tapado:

_Manoooooooooooooooo!!!essse cara tah pedindo uns tapasss!!!!!OMG..._

_Porque foi que eu me casei com ele mesmo!!!!!!!??????_

De repente o ambiemte ficou mais calmo...deus abençoe Jasper...o único irmão não sem noção ou maníaco que eu tenho...

-Seu filho é bem espirituoso Carlisle...-falou Aro...rindo da cara de Rosalie...que mesmo com Jasper mexendo com ela...ainda tava com uma raiva do infernos...

-Pois é...-disse Carlisle envergonhado.

-Bom...ja esta na hora de eu liberar vocês para irem pros seus quartos, não?-disse Aro,ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

-Claro,claro...-falou Carlisle ainda envergonhado...

-Bom...então espero vocês na sala de jantar...-ããããh...sala de jantar,como assim??

-Voces saberão quando chegarem lá?!!!-disse ele olhando pra nossas cara de "como assim asala de jantar?!!".De repente eu lembrei da pergunta que queria tanto fazer...

-Ahhh...desculpe...senho,eu queria muito fazer uma pergunta?!!!-disse educado.

-Claro...pode fazer..-

-Ahh...o senhor sitou sua filha varias vezes drante a conversa,mas não pronunciou seu nome...eu queria muito saber...-

-o nome dela?-ele completou – como eu disse...nos encontramos na sala de jantar...

Arghhhh...mas será que nem o nome dela eu podia saber!!!

Mais que drogaaaa!!!

Paciência Edward....esse mistério não vai durar muito!!!Depois disso fomos direto para o nossos quartos,cada casal ficou com um quarto e como só to encalhado,me botaram pra "dormir" minutos depois bateram na porta.

-Com licença...senhor Cullen,o senhor Aro o aguarda na sala de jantar...-falou o outro menino de recados...pelo visto os Volturi tinham um coleção deles...

Saí do quarto e ele guiou pelo castelo,até chegarmos a sala de jantar,que também tinha uma porta de madeira enorme,fechada.A curiosidade me matou,figurativamente é claro,mas logo o mistério vai acabar,pensei comigo mesmo.

_________ "_________________"_________________________"____________

Nossa gente...muito obrigada pelas reviews...espero que vocês gostem,escrevi ele com pressa,mas espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim como eu penso que ficou..bjsss!!!!

P.S:talvez a Bella apareca no próximo capitulo!!!!rsrsrsrsrsrsr


End file.
